User blog:Ingrid del Castillo /Bloody Mary
We've probably all heard variations of Bloody Mary, this post will look at the various takes on the legend. It will also attempt explain the confusion over who Mary really is.It is common that at sleepovers, teenagers act out this tale in order to spook each other out. Usually the 'ritual' goes like this: You all enter the bathroom (I say all because really, who would do this alone?)and turn off the light (Maybe light a candle for a bit of atmosphere). Stand in front of the mirror and chant "Bloody Mary" 13 times, getting louder each time you say it. The legend says that after the thirteenth chant, Mary will appear and scratch your face. The legend has various guises, including the different sayings:"Bloody Mary""Hell Mary""I stole your baby Mary Worth""I killed your baby Mary Worth""I believe in Mary Worth""Bloody Bones""Agnes / Black Agnes"And many more.After calling out any of these names, there are also various outcomes of the ritual, including:Receiving claw marks on your face or body.Your eyes being ripped out.You disappear from the bathroom into the mirror.Possibly the least radical of the consequences, you see her in the mirror.The ritual has many rumoured beginnings, with the most popular telling the story of Mary Worth a witch that lived supposedly over 100 years ago. She was found guilty of practising black magic and was promptly executed. As you can tell, there is no mention of a child here, but in the games of today people often chant "I stole your baby, Mary Worth".This possibly came around as people confused the tale of Mary Worth with Mary I, Queen of England.Mary was unable to carry a child and it is said that she suffered two 'phantom' pregnancies. This is probably how the two tales became intertwined and merged to one. Mary Tudor was also commonly nicknamed "Bloody Mary". This was due to the high number of executions that she ordered throughout her reign. ''' legend. It will also attempt explain the confusion over who Mary really is.' ' 'It is common that at sleepovers, teenagers act out this tale in order to spook each other out. ''' Usually the 'ritual' goes like this: '' ''You all enter the bathroom (I say all because really, who would do this alone?)and turn off the light (Maybe light a candle for a bit of atmosphere). Stand in front of the mirror and chant "Bloody Mary" 13 times, getting louder each time you say it. The legend says that after the thirteenth chant, Mary will appear and scratch your face. ''The legend has various guises, including the different sayings:'' "Bloody Mary" "Hell Mary" "I stole your baby Mary Worth" "I killed your baby Mary Worth" "I believe in Mary Worth" '"Bloody Bones" "Agnes / Black Agnes" And many more. After calling out any of these names, there are also various outcomes of the ritual, including: Receiving claw marks on your face or body. Your eyes being ripped out. You disappear from the bathroom into the mirror. Possibly the least radical of the consequences, you see her in the mirror. The ritual has many rumoured beginnings, with the most popular telling the story of Mary Worth a witch that lived supposedly over 100 years ago. She was found guilty of practising black magic and was promptly executed. As you can tell, there is no mention of a child here, but in the games of today people often chant "I stole your baby, Mary Worth". This possibly came around as people confused the tale of Mary Worth with Mary I, Queen of England.Mary was unable to carry a child and it is said that she suffered two 'phantom' pregnancies. This is probably how the two tales became intertwined and merged to one. Mary Tudor was also commonly nicknamed "Bloody Mary". This was due to the high number of executions that she ordered throughout her reign. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts